songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Unity Song Contest
| language = English | num_seasons = | num_episodes = | list_episodes = | executive_producer = | producer = | editor = | location = | cinematography = | camera = | runtime = About 3 months | company = | distributor = Youtube | channel = | picture_format = | audio_format = | first_run = | first_aired = 09 August | last_aired = In issue | preceded_by = | followed_by = | status = USC 1 (to begin) |related = |editions = 1 |specials = 0 |countries = 48 |songs = 48 |entries = 48 |group = |e-mail = }} The Unity Song Contest, often shortened to UNSC, or Unity Contest, is a song contest on Youtube held among the members of the UBU (Unity Broadcasting Union) since October 2016. The competition was based upon the existing Eurovision Song Contest held among the member countries of the European Broadcasting Union (EBU) since 1956. The current and official executive supervisor is the Unity Song Contest creator. Each country's head of delegation gets to select an entry for each edition either by internal or national selection. Then the countries get to vote for each show (pre-qualifying round in the 2nd edition of the contest, semi-final or final) to determine the qualifiers and the winner of the edition. The contest has also been broadcast outside Europe to several countries that do not compete, such as the , , , and . So far the first edition is about to begin, forty-eight different countries will compete for the win in . Logo and theme The general logo, which was created by a Spanish team, was introduced in the Unity Song Contest 1. The logo featured the name of the contest and below of it, the name of the host city appeared along with the number of the edition and the word "Unity Song Contest". Slogans Since the first edition already, slogans were used for the contest. In each edition, the host broadcaster was in charge to decide the slogan of the edition and based on it, develope the contest's theme and visual design. Participation Any full member of the Unity Broadcasting Union (UBU) is allowed to send a song for the Unity Song Contest, Countries that are not full members can apply for becoming one. The UBU has already accepted some countries that were not full members of the Unity Broadcasting Union at the beginnings of the USC. However, the Unity Broadcasting Union has also already declined a lot of nations and states that wanted to become a full member - and to participate in the Unity Song Contest. Each full member has got a certain broadcaster that is responsible for the choice of the artists and songs the country is sending for each edition. Forty-eight countries have participated at least once. These are listed here alongside the edition in which they made their debut: Format The contest's format was the same during the first editions; two semi-finals and a final were held. The top ten scored countries from each semi-final advanced to the final. In the first edition, there was a big 5 that were the sponsors for the start of the contest and were automatic qualifiers only for the first edition these countries there were none countries to get the BIG 5. However, for the next editions, the big 5 would change to big 6 and the top 6 from each edition will be a part of the big 6. As more countries joined the contest, the more changes the UBU made to the contest. In the Unity Song Contest 2 the pre-qualification round was introduced in order to minimize the number of the participants in the semi-finals and maximize the chances of qualification from the final. The pre-qualification round included the bottom 4 from each semi-final of the last edition, making it a total of eight countries competing. The countries had to submit a song for the round and the top countries would qualify to the contest with the selected song. The amount of qualifiers always depends on the number of participants in the respective edition. Since the very first edition the winning country of each edition is automatically chosen to be the host of the next edition. As the host broadcaster, the heads of delegation can decide how and when they want to host the competition, present the logo, make a theme song and other things. However if a broadcaster cannot afford to host the competition, the runner-up or the UBU council will help out. The show would still be hosted in the winning country. Rehearsals and press conferences Each country has two rehearsals before the contest. The rehearsals start with the semi-final countries nine days before the first semi-final. During the first two days, the rehersals for the first semi-final countries take place while during the next two days the rehearsals for the second semi-final countries take place. The second rehearsals for each country take place on the fifth and sixth days. On the seventh day, the big 5 (or 6) countries have their first rehearsal taken. On the ninth day, the big 5 have their second rehearsal taken. Apart from the regular rehearsals, there are also three dress rehearsals for each show where the full show is rehearsed. The dress rehearsals for the semi-finals and the final take place in two days: twice on the day before the show (one in the afternoon and the other in the evening) and once on the day of the show. The third dress rehearsal, the one before the contest, is the show that is taken place for the jury, which means that the 50% of the result is decided before the live contest. The table below shows the schedule that is used for every edition with some adjustments made for each edition. After the rehearsals, the delegations of each country meets with the artistic director of the edition to preview the performance of the country. They watch the footage of the country's rehearsal, discussing about possible changes in stuff such as camera angles, lighting and choreography. Also, the Head of Delegation is able to know what special effects the performance would require and requests them from the host broadcaster. Right after this meeting, the delegation has a press conference held where members of the accredited press ask them question. The conferences are held at the same time with the rehearsals and while the first country is in the press room, the second country is already rehearsing. A printed summary of the questions and answers which emerge from the press conferences is produced by the host press office, and distributed to journalists' pigeon-holes. Sneak peeks and betting odds Aproximately two weeks before the semi-finals, the host broadcaster uploads all the songs sneak peeks. The countries used to be divided according their geographical place like the pots for the semi-final allocation draw. However, they are now divided by the order of announcing their entries. Most of the participating nations open a poll on the broadcaster's site and let people vote for their favorite in each sneak peek. The betting odds are mostly based on the nations' average result for each sneak peek. The betting odds were introduced in the USC 1. Voting System Presentation of votes After the interval act is over, when all the points have been calculated, the presenter(s) of the show call upon each voting country in turn to invite them to announce the results of their vote. Winners 'Participants' The following table lists the countries that have participated in the contest. It shows how many times the country has participated in the contest and the number of top ten placing. External links Youtube Channel